minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
United Human Government
The United Human Government, or UHG, was the first major human faction in Minecraftia, and the predecessor of the Minecraftian Union. History Founding Little is known about the founding of the UHG, but it was speculated that it was formed some time in the early years of the Notch-Herobrine War. Notch had already begun uniting various human factions under his banner, and had already been consorting with various human scientists and engineers to pave the way for the future. Stellar Exploration and Colonization In the first few thousand years since its founding, the UHG conducted multiple colonization missions across the Sol system, and within a few millennia managed to fully colonize the system. With every habitable world and moon colonized and/or terraformed, the UHG began creating starships capable of slipspace travel. By 8,000 AS, the UHG had successfully colonized a separate star system. As the war progressed, the UHG colonized many worlds. Fragmentation Many of the exosolar colonists were unhappy, believing that they were forced to move to the new worlds. A large majority of these fringe colonies violently broke away, thus splitting humanity into different factions. The Citizens Council declared many of these colonists ungrateful rebels. The Forceful Crusade After a few hundred years, the Sol system's population had grown large enough to launch a full-scale military campaign. This campaign, called the Forceful Crusade by many fringe-worlders, was launched to re-unite humanity. While Notch had suggested peaceful negotiations, the Citizens Council shot his idea down, and instantly sent 10 million soldiers to the independent colonies. Little did the UHG know that the Confederacy had also launched their own military campaign, and had already claimed a few colonies for themselves. Dissolution Though the colonies were loosely united, they were still considered independent. This was mostly due to the fact that the UHG had allowed for the creation of trans-governments, where planets could govern themselves. This created much potential for possible rebellion and insurrection. In 15,482 AS, Notch called for the dissolution of the UHG to create an absolute human empire. The bill he created took over a year for the Citizens Council to pass and enact. In 15,483 AS, the UHG was officially dissolved and replaced by the pure, benevolent Minecraftian Union. Society Government While Notch had originally founded the UHG to unite humanity, much of the human race was never fully united. The Citizens Council believed that everyday civilians should rule their governments rather than legitimate politicians. Every colony was led by a Board of Legislators, many of which had little knowledge of politics and were often very harsh towards other civilians, placing high taxes on many colonists. Though Notch was the de facto leader, he was given very little power and was often mistreated by the Citizens Council. Military Despite having advanced technology and rapidly growing population, the UHG kept their military relatively limited. Many members of the Citizens Council did not trust military officials, and gave them little power. In fact, one of the only fleets available within the UHG was the Mars Defense Fleet, which consisted of only 2 thousand ships, as opposed to the Union's fleet of 100 thousand warships. In fact, the civilian branch had so much control that every battlecruiser had to be commanded by a Senator or Civilian Councilor, which often resulted in the destruction of entire fleets at the hands of their enemies. The ban on alien relations also made it difficult for humanity to create allies. Known Worlds * Minecraftia (capital) * Mars * Venus * New Abaddon * Parliament * Vanaheim I * Ecolia * Terra Nova * Capitus * Arcadia (after abandoning Confederacy) * Alterra II * New Agria * Shiri 9BXE * All Jovian moons * All Saturnian moons Category:Factions Category:Empires Category:Human Factions Category:Union Canon